Panthers, Jaguars and blood donating oh my!
by rosebud171
Summary: In this story I'm adding two more fan characters hope you enjoy. Oh and cat nip will be talked about in here.
1. Chapter 1

Panthers, Jaguars and blood donating oh my!

In this KND fanfic I'm adding 2 more fan characters but first here's there bio's. Enjoy.

Numbuh 15

Real name: Jenna Dawson

Age: 10

Birthday: 8/2/92

Zodiac sign: Leo

Race: Native Indian American

Birth place: Montreal, Quebec, Canada

Hair color: cherry red

Eye color: emerald green

Family: James (dad), Sebastian (older brother), & Sandy (3-year-old Dalmatian)

Likes: skateboarding, sports, junk food, action movies, candy, cartoons & extreme stuff

Dislikes: sexist comments about girls, her brother, animal abuse, adult villains and pork

Weapon: sticky gun

Personality: tomboy & very kind

Fear: high tide

Theme: Breakout-Shake it up

Jenna's Canadian and also she's a staking girl and invents weapons. Like with her sticky gun she used parts of a shot gun and used plastic and fabric. She doesn't use real bullets though. Jenna uses the stickiest stuff ever. Jenna's a jaguar but she's mostly human like Hailey and Yoon-Hee. Jenna isn't part of any sector but she does sometimes fight adult villains like The Common Cold, Count Spankulot, Big Brother & Knight brace.

She also got in a texting and driving accident but it was her older brother texting and driving not her. When the car crashed she was trapped under the backseats but Jenna broke free and was in so much pain. Her was brother was knocked out but not dead, he did brake his neck though. Jenna kept telling him to put his phone away while driving. But did he listen? No! Jenna grabbed the phone and called 911. A hospital ambulance came and got them.

Jenna broke her left leg and her jaguar tail, she now has crutches. Whenever Jenna tries and goes up the stairs her dad carries her. Her older brother Sebastian can't drive for 2-months. He's also a part of the Teen Ninja's they really don't get along. Jenna was in Yoon-Hee's class but got moved to Hailey's class. She doesn't have that much friends though. What will happen to her? Read and find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay after this bio the story will start but I hope you enjoy reading this bio.

Numbuh 17

Real name: Kailani Russo

Age: 10

Birthday: 3/13/92

Race: Italian

Birthplace: Trento, Italy

Hair color: black

Eye color: dark brown

Family: Annabell (mom), Richie (dad), Cleo (older sister), Star (2-year-old golden retriever), & Peeta (1-year-old orange tabby cat)

Likes: pizza, Rainbow Monkeys, flying, chocolate, candy, rainbows & ice cream

Dislikes: Father (for destroying her sector), mean people, gross stuff, & mean American tourists

Weapon: laser glasses

Personality: colorful & kind

Fear: caves

Theme: Sky Scrapper-Demi Lovato

Kailani's a foreign exchange student from Florence, Italy and no she's not an Italian-American stereotype. She's not like Snooki she's very kind and very sweet. Her parents work at an Italian pizza shop back in Florence and her mom is 3-months pregnant. Kailani was also part of a sector called Sector P.A.N.T.H.E.R. It stands for Professional, Active, Navigation, Threw age, Hero's at heart, Every kid can, Really try and kick butt for their size. But unfortunately in a very sad way the sector was burn to the ground.

It wasn't the Delightful Children from down the lane. It was Father who barbecued all the members to a crisp, yeah that's pretty deep and sad even for Father. Kailani like Hailey and Yoon-Hee, was the only survivor of Sector P.A.N.T.E.R. and was crushed and was very sad that most of her friends of Sector P.A.N.T.H.E.R. are burn to a crisp like a burned a hamburger. But it may seem like there dead but actually the member'sh7 of Sector P.A.N.T.H.E.R. are in a deep burning sleep.

Kailani was one of the flyer pilots of this sector and her older sister is part of the Teen Ninja's like with Jenna's older brother. Once her sector was shut down for good she has to find a new sector but where? Find out.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Thursday August 14 2003 at Gallagher Elementary school and there we see Numbuh 3 with her backpack waving bye to her mom but also we see a jaguar girl but she's mostly human. Her names Jenna she just transferred to Ms. Thompson. Jenna was Native American with cherry red hair she where's in a ponytail and her eyes are emerald green. Jenna has 3 earrings and her clothes were a light purple tank with a black and gray striped spaghetti strap tank, green _Abercrombie and Fitch_ hoodie with a brown wrist band with fake studs on it, that she wore on her left arm, ripped jeans, and pink low top converse.

Jenna had a white cast on her left ankle that doesn't show her toes and carried crutches and tried to get up the stairs. Jenna got that from her older brother Sebastian who was texting and driving, her jaguar tail is also broken. Her tails wrapped in white bandages half way in the middle. She survived but was in the hospital for 3 days. "Come on stupid crutches". Jenna said trying to get up the stairs but didn't. "I hate these stupid things". Jenna said frustrated. Kuki saw Jenna trying to get up the stairs so she decided to help her. "Hi want some help"? Numbuh 3 asked nicely. "Yes thank you very much". She said smiling.

Jenna putted her arm around Kuki and she helped Jenna up the stairs, while Numbuh 3 held her crutches. "Here you go". Kuki said smiling. "Thank you what's your name"? Jenna asked smiling. "I'm Kuki but my friends call me Numbuh 3. What's your name silly"? Kuki asked. "My names Jenna". She said. "Nice to meet you Jenna. Um if you don't mind me asking but what happened to your leg and tail"? She asked. "Um my idiot older brother was texting and driving at the same time". Jenna said glum. "What's texting and driving"? Numbuh 3 asked.

"Um well do you know what a cell phone is"? Jenna asked. "Um hm adults and teenagers use them, I always wanted one". Kuki said smiling. "Well texting is when your typing words or a message and send them to your friends or family members. And texting and driving is when the driver isn't paying attention to the road and more to their phone. They would crash into a car in front them or a car would crash into them, you can get killed or seriously injured like me". Jenna said. "That sounds scary and horrible". Numbuh 3 said shocked. "It is". Jenna said glum.

"You must be lucky your brother probably can't drive anymore after that scary accident". Kuki said. "No his just can't drive for 2-months but I'm suppose too have an operation next Wednesday so that's good". Jenna said. "I actually told him to put it away but he didn't listen and was mean about it". Jenna said. "Well you were smart and he's a stupid meanie head for doing that to you". Kuki said. They both giggled at that remark. "Do you need any help"? Kuki asked. "Well I'm trying to find Ms. Thompson class and I don't know where it is". Jenna said. "Don't worry I'll show you follow me! Oh but first can I sign your cast"? Kuki asked. "Sure". Jenna said smiling. Numbuh 3 got out a neon green pen and signed it. It said "Get better soon-Kuki :)". It said. Jenna just smiled that she made a friend.

Kuki showed Jenna where Ms. Thompson's class and was and Ms. Thompson at the door. "Hello Kuki oh you must Jenna Dawson one of our new students". She said. Kuki went in and sat down at her desk. "Can you wait out here please"? She asked. "Sure". Jenna said. Ms. Thompson went back to the room to talk to the class. The other new girl was standing right next to her, she's a panther but she's mostly human.

Her names Kailani she had black medium length hair and had dark brown eyes. Kailani's clothes were a lime green tee-shirt with a daisy on it, cream orange colored hoodie little zipped with multi colored long sleeves, a black belt with a buckle, blue jeans, _Sketchers _shoes that were white and pink and a choker necklace with a little wooden star in the middle of the choker. Kailani's a foreign exchange student from Italy. She's 10 like Jenna. "Hi". Jenna said. "Cho". Kailani said smiling. "Do you speak English"? Jenna asked. "Yes I do speak English". Kailani said. "My names Jenna what's your name"? Jenna asked. "I'm Kailani Russo nice to meet you". Kailani said shaking Jenna's hand. "Okay girls you can come in now". Ms. Thompson said. "Everyone we have two students joining our class, this is Jenna Dawson. Say hi to Jenna everyone". She said. "Hi Jenna"! The class said. "Hello". Jenna mumbled.

"Also this is Kailani Russo she's from Italy. Say hi to Kailani guys". She said. "Hi Kailani"! The class said. "Cho"! She said. "What part of Italy are you from dear"? Ms. Thompson asked. "Florence". Kailani said. "Can you girls please write your names on the board so everyone can know"? She asked. "Sure". They said. Jenna and Kailani wrote their names on the board. "Do you need help getting to your desk"? Ms. Thompson asked. "Don't worry I got this". Jenna said then slipped and fell. "WAHHHA! Ow okay that hurt". Jenna said tearing up because she landed on her broken tail. "Are you okay"? Kailani asked. "Oh dear are you alright Ms. Dawson"? Ms. Thompson asked.

"Not really". Jenna said crying. "Here let me help you to your seat". Ms. Thompson said. Ms. Thompson lead Jenna to a desk she sat behind Kailani. "Alright on with class". She said. Jenna and Kailani stayed quiet the rest of the class until it was time for music. "Have a great music class children". Ms. Thompson said. The kids went to music and the assignment was to sing again but this was the last time. Jenna sat with Kailani. 3 people sang it was good. "Ms. Burrmuto would you like to sing"? The music teacher asked. "Sure". Hailey mumbled.

Hailey walked up in front of the class and cleared her throat. "The song I'm gonna sing is _We are the world_ written by _Lionel Richie _and _Michael Jackson, _it was released in 1985 it was for the people in Africa who was going through famine. I hope you enjoy". Hailey said smiling. The music started to play and Hailey to sing.

Hailey:

Ooooooh there comes a time when we a certain call. When the world must come together as one, there people dying. Oh and it's time to lend a hand to life, the greatest gift of all. We can't go on pretending day by day.

Hailey:

That someone somewhere will soon make a change, we're all a part of God's great big family. And the truth you know love is all we need. We are the world, we are the children, we are the ones who make a brighter day so let's start giving. There's a choice we're making were saving our own lives. It's true we'll make a better day just you and me.

Hailey:

Well send them you your heart so they know that someone cares. And their lives will be stronger and free. As God has shown us by turning stone to bread and so we all must lend a helping hand. We are the world, we are the children, we are the ones who make a brighter day so let's start giving. Whoa there's a choice we're making, we're saving our own lives. It's true we'll make a better day just you and me. When your down and out there seems no hope at all.

Hailey:

But if you just believe there's no way we can fall. Well, well, well, let us realize oh that one change can only come. When we stand together as one yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. We are the world, we are the children, we are the ones who make a better day just you and me.

Hailey:

We are the world, we are the children, we are the ones who make a brighter day so let's start giving. There's a choice we're making we're saving our own lives, it's true we'll make a better day just you and me. We are the world (we are the world), we are the children (we are the children), we are the ones who make a make a brighter day. So let's start giving (so let's start giving), there's a choice we're making, we're saving our own lives.

Hailey:

It's true we'll make a better day just you and me, yeah, yeah. We are the world (we are the world), we are the children (we are the children), we are the ones who make a brighter day so let's start giving (so let's start giving). There's a choice we're making we're saving our own lives, it's true we'll make a better day, just you and me. We are the world (we are the world), we are the children (we are the children), we are the ones who make a brighter day so let's start giving.

She sang to the class and believe it or not half the class was crying and even the teacher, Hailey felt kinda guiltily. "Oops sorry I didn't mean to make everyone sad". Hailey said. "It's okay dear". The music teacher said crying. "Are you crying Numbuh 4"? Numbuh 5 asked. "No! I have sweat in my eyes". He said faking it. "Yeah right". Numbuh 5 said. "It that was so sweet and beautiful". Numbuh 3 said crying a river. "Yeah it was". Numbuh 2 said smiling and crying and putting his arm around Kuki. It was rare for Numbuh 1 to cry in front of his friends.

But he had a couple tears run down his face. Yoon-Hee was tearing up to. "You okay Numbuh 1"? Yoon-Hee asked. "Yeah I'm fine Numbuh 8 it's just a really sad song that's all". He said. "It's okay to cry you know". Numbuh 8 said smiling. Nigel smiled back at Yoon-Hee. "Wooo that was awesome make some noise"! Jenna said cheering. Everyone look at her weird. "Heheehe uh sorry". Jenna said quietly. After music was lunch. Jenna got her lunch and walked to a table but slipped and hit her head.

"Ow"! Jenna said. Hailey went over to help Jenna up. "Are you alright"? Hailey asked. "Yes I'm fine, my names Jenna". Jenna said. "I'm Hailey but I'm called Numbuh 7 now". Numbuh 7 said. "And I'm Kailani". She said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Yoon-Hee but I'm called Numbuh 8 now". She said. "Is it okay if we sit with you guys"? Jenna asked. "Sure". Numbuh7 & 8 said.

Jenna and Kailani sat with Numbuh 8 and Numbuh 7 and they just talked. "Hey is that"? Numbuh 4 asked surprised. "What"? Numbuh 5 asked. "Is she the survivor of Sector P.A.N.T.E.R."? Numbuh 4 asked. "Another sector got destroyed"? Numbuh 2 asked. Numbuh 2 was the only one who didn't hear about Sector P.A.N.T.H.E.R. "Yes Numbuh 2 another sector did get destroyed by Father". He said saddle. "Did anyone make it"? Hoagie asked. "Well one girl did but I don't know what her name is". Numbuh 1 said. "Why don't you look it up"? Numbuh 5 asked. Numbuh 1 looked up the members of Sector P.A.N.T.H.E.R. "Here we go her names Kailani Russo a member of Sector P.A.N.T.H.E.R. and was a flyers pilot and was the only survivor". Numbuh 1 said.

"How could she escape from being fried to death"? Numbuh 4 asked. "That's a very good question Numbuh 4". Numbuh 1 said. Kailani heard them talk about her sector and had a couple tears run down her face. "Hey what's wrong"? Numbuh 7 asked. "Um I heard someone talk about Sector P.A.N.T.H.E.R." Kailani said slightly crying. "What's Sector P.A.N.T.E.R."? Jenna asked. "Um well it's an organization where kids who are panthers like me. Fight adult villains and save other kids like the Kids Next Door". Kailani said. "Do you work for them"? Jenna asked. "Somewhat". Kailani said.

"We did until our sector got froze to death". Yoon-Hee said. "Yeah". Hailey said. "Your sector got destroyed to"? Kailani asked. "Yep". Numbuh 8 said saddle. "I'm so sorry about that". Jenna said. "It's alright". Numbuh 7 said. After lunch it was recess and Hailey was with Numbuh 1 and the rest of Sector V. Numbuh 1 couldn't help but look at Jenna's broken jaguar tail and ankle. He heard about something about her on the news last night.

Flashback

Here we see Nigel Uno sitting on the couch watching TV. Commercials were on but this one was very important. "Oh no not another boring adult news story again". Numbuh 1 mumbled. "Breaking news this evening on Gallagher highway a car crash was seen. It was a texting a driving accident caused by a young man who is a literally a jaguar. And also with an 10-year-old looking jaguar girl". The news reporter said. Nigel this time paid close attention now. "This girl has a black eye on her left side of her face with a cut on her forehead, with blood coming from her nose and mouth and the black eye's covering half her face. But she may look in pretty bad shape but it's unsure if she's dead or not". The news reporter said.

"This is also a message to all young drivers don't text and drive at the same time. It kills this is Bruce Rink reporting on evening news". He said. Numbuh 1 looked horrified at the image of Jenna's damaged car crashed self. "Stupid teenager's! Texting and driving what stupid thing to do! It nearly killed that kid"! Numbuh 1 said mad. "But still there is one teenager I trust and that's Numbuh 7's older sister Jane. She's a trusted teen to the Kids Next Door and all the other teenagers and preteens of Sector C.A.T. who are frozen like ice". Numbuh 1 said.

Flash back over

"Hello Numbuh 1 anyone home"? Numbuh 2 said waving his hand in front of Numbuh 1's face. "Oh yeah Numbuh 2 I was just thinking". He said. "Was it that jaguar girl with a cast"? Hoagie asked. "Yes". Numbuh 1 mumbled. "Who knew phones and driving could be dangerous". Numbuh 2 said. "Well they are. Make sure to never talk on the phone while driving". Numbuh 1 said. "Don't worry I won't". Numbuh 2 said. After school Numbuh 8 was in her house watching TV. A commercial came on for blood donating. The commercial showed a little boy from Kenya, Africa about Yoon-Hee's age. He looks very skinny and pale as ever. "Hi I'm Ken and I'm 9 years old almost 10 and for my birthday I want someone to donate blood for my health. I have very bad heath please help me I don't know much longer I have to live". He said on the TV commercial.

The song that was playing in the commercial was _My heart will go on_ by _Celine Dion_ from the movie _Titanic_. Yoon-Hee couldn't help but cry a river and feel really bad for the boy. The commercial said there was a blood drive at Gallagher Hospital. So Yoon-Hee got an idea so she wiped her tears away with her arms. Numbuh 8 went in the kitchen where her parents were. "Eomma, Appaga hyeol-aeg-eul bwado gibuhal su issnayo"? Numbuh 8 asked (Mom, Dad can I donate blood?). "Oh I don't know honey". Her dad said unsure. "You have to be 17 to donate blood sorry princess". Her mom said. "Ohh but I saw this boy who really needed blood and I thought I could donate some of mine". Numbuh 8 said.

"Oooh sweetie pie that's really sweet of you but tell you what you can watch Eomma give blood. How does that sound"? Her mom asked. "Pretty good". Yoon-Hee said. "You can watch and see how it's done". Her dad said. "Okay I would like to see how it's done". Yoon-Hee said smiling.

END OF CHAPTER 1. Sorry to keep you guys waiting but I promise I'll try and post chapters sooner. 


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to chapter 4 of Panthers, Jaguars, and blood donating oh my! I'll give you one spoiler alert here, Cree is volunteering as a nurse at the blood drive. Oh no what's gonna happen when she meet's Yoon-Hee aka Numbuh 8? Find out right now!

After school Yoon-Hee was with her parents at Gallagher hospital. "Is this where it happens"? Yoon-Hee asked. "Well the first part". Her dad said. "Where do you go first"? She asked. "Over to this table you answer personal information about yourself to see if you're healthy". Her mom said. "Oh okay". Numbuh 8 said. Yoon-Hee's mom went over to another table after she answered the questions. "At this table a doctor pricks your finger and draws some of your blood to see if your blood is healthy". Yoon-Hee's mom said. "Does it hurt"? She asked. "Not really you don't feel anything". Her dad said.

"See it doesn't hurt sweetie". Her mom said. "What happens next"? She asked. "You go into an American Red Cross truck and donate your blood". She said. "Sorry mam kids aren't allowed in here". The doctor said. "Oh my daughter just wants to see how blood donating works". Her mom said to the doctor. "Well okay I suppose she can watch". The doctor said. Numbuh 8's dad waited in the other room while his wife was giving blood. "You sit in this chair and your arm gets iodine on it". Her mom said. "Why"? Yoon-Hee asked. "Too keep it moist and relaxed". The doctor said.

"Then a long needle goes into your arm". The doctor said. "It looks painful". Yoon-Hee said slightly scared. "Don't worry it may hurt a little or not". Numbuh 8's mom said. 10 minutes later it was done and the blood was stored in a packet. "How much blood did the needle take"? Yoon-Hee asked. "A pint". The doctor said. "How much is a pint"? Yoon-Hee asked. "About two cups". The doctor said. "Oh". Yoon-Hee said. The doctor gave her mom a sticker that said "I donated". On it after word Yoon-Hee and her mom went back in the room and her mom got some juice and cookies. "Why do you get juice and cookies after words for being good or something"? Numbuh 8 asked giggling.

"No to build up your strength". Her mom said. "I'll give a cookie and some juice for being so good and patient with Eomma". She said giving Yoon-Hee a cookie and some juice. "I really wanted to help that kid though he would've really liked it very much". Yoon-Hee said glum and taking a bite of the cookie. "I know honey that's really sweet and generous of you. But a kid donating blood would be weird no offense". Her mom said. "None taken". Yoon-Hee said giggling.

Cree in the shadows listened about a kid giving blood and had a plan. The doctor came over to Yoon-Hee and her mom and said. "Are you the little girl who was watching your mother donate blood"? The male doctor asked. "Um hm why"? Numbuh 8 asked. "Because I overheard of you talking and I thought it over and we decided to let you donate blood on a very special occasion". He said. "Really"? Numbuh 8 asked happily. "Yes". The doctor said smiling.

"Are you sure that's safe I mean she's only 9". Her mom said unsure. "Almost 10". Yoon-Hee said. "Of course we'll make it safe we got special permission". The doctor said. "You sure you know what you're doing"? Her dad asked unsure to. "Of course we know what we're doing were doctors duh". He said. Yoon-Hee's mom and dad talked for a while and then they came to a decision about their little girl donating blood. "Now Yoon-Hee hon you sure wanna do this"? Her dad asked. "Yes Appa". Yoon-Hee said.

"You sure"? Her mom asked. "Yes Eomma I'm sure". Yoon-Hee said smiling. "I wanna help that kid and any other kid who has bad health". She said smiling. "Well Yoon-Hee if that's what you wanna do that's fine with us". Her mom said smiling. "Thank you so much I really wanna help this boy and make sure he's alright". She said. "Don't worry I think it's sweet of you to do this for that boy in Kenya". The doctor said. "Thank you Mr. Doctor". Numbuh 8 said. "When should she donate her blood"? Yoon-Hee's dad asked. "Tomorrow at 8:00 pm make sure to eat and drink lots of fluids". The doctor said to Numbuh 8.

"Okay I will don't worry". Numbuh 8 said. "Good girl". The doctor said. They went home and Yoon-Hee had to make sure her blood was ready for tomorrow night. The next day Numbuh 8 made sure she drank a lot of water and had a good breakfast and lunch. At school during class Yoon-Hee just day dreamed until the teacher caught her. "MS. CHEONG"! The teacher shouted making her jump in terror. "Yes Mr. Johnson"? Yoon-Hee asked timid. "Can you come back to planet earth please and not la, la land"? The teacher asked sharply. "Yes sir". She said glum. Just then the ball rang. "Well children I hope you have a great weekend see you next week". The teacher said.

As Yoon-Hee walked out Numbuh 1 caught up to her. "Hi Numbuh 8". He said. "Hi Numbuh 1". She said blushing. "We have a meeting in the tree house tonight at round 8:00. Can you make it"? He asked. "Um I have something to do then". Yoon-Hee said unsure. "Well that's okay but try and make it". He said. "Okay I'll try". Numbuh 8 said. "Alright then". He said leaving. When Yoon-Hee got home she drank some water and was kinda nervous about donating blood. "Okay you can do this Numbuh 8, you've help save your friends from being Spank Happy Vampires. And you've survived the crash of Sector C.A.T. this should be a piece of cake". She said to herself looking the mirror. "Yoon-Hee dinner's ready". Her mom said. "Oh coming Eomma". She said slightly surprised.

"I'm sorry did I scare you"? Her mom asked. "Kinda". She said. "Are you nervous about donating blood for the first time"? Her mom asked sweetly. "Yes I am Eomma". She said. "Listen it'll be okay you're doing a good thing and you get juice and cookies after words so that's good". Her mom said. "I know it is". Yoon-Hee said giggling along with her mom. "Get some dinner before giving blood okay"? She said. "Okay". Numbuh 8 said going into the kitchen. After dinner an hour later it was time to go down to the hospital. "We're here". Her dad said.

"There's the Red Cross truck". She said. "That's right". Her dad said. "Come on let's go in". She said. Yoon-Hee walked in with Eomma and Appa to the table where you answer questions. "Hello nice to see you again sweet heart". The female doctor said. "Nice to see you to". She said sweetly. "Oh what a cute little kitten girl you have here". The female doctor said. "Thank you our daughter's really happy that she's helping someone". Her dad said. "I really am". She said smiling. "Well great but since all of these questions are more for adults, I'll ask you some simple questions. Is that okay young lady"? The female doctor asked Numbuh 8. "Yes mam". Yoon-Hee said. After that she went over to another table.

"Alright here the doctor's gonna prink your finger to see if your blood is healthy". Her mom said. Yoon-Hee looked nervous at that. "Don't worry honey it won't hurt. It'll just take a second and it'll be done". The doctor said. "Well okay then". She said. Yoon-Hee sat down and let the doctor prink her finger. "It didn't even hurt". Numbuh 8 said smiling. "See I told you". Her mom said. "Is my blood healthy"? Yoon-Hee asked. "Of course it is deary". The doctor said. "Good". She said. Yoon-Hee was about to walk into the truck when her dad said. "You need someone to go in with you"? Her dad asked. "No Appa I'm fine but thank you though". She said smiling. "Good luck sweetie". Her mom said. Yoon-Hee walked into the truck and saw Cree in a nurse's dress and cap with a red cross on the hat. "Hi there you must be Yoon-Hee, I'm Cree". Cree said smiling. "Hi". She said. "Are you ready to donate some blood"? Cree asked. "Yeah but I'm kinda nervous though". Numbuh 8 said. "Don't worry it'll just take a few minutes". She said as Numbuh 8 climb into the chair.

"Now I'm gonna rub iodine on your arm to relax it and one thing hold still don't move while the needle's in your arm. Kay sweetie"? Cree asked. Cree was bad news to the Kids Next Door but Yoon-Hee didn't know that, she thought Cree was nice. "Okay". Yoon-Hee said while Cree putted iodine on her arm. Cree got out a long needle with a thin little tube at the end of it. "That's a very big needle". She said timidly. "Don't worry it may sting a little". She said putting the needle in Yoon-Hee's arm. "Ouch"! She said. It felt like a bee sting when the needle entered her arm. (I have never donated blood, I'm only 15 just pointing that out). "How does it feel"? Cree asked. "Like a vampire drinking my blood". Yoon-Hee said as the needle drank her blood.

Cree just giggled at that remark. "Are you Numbuh 5's sister. Cause she told me she's has an older sister". Numbuh 8 said. "Yes I am". Cree said slightly annoyed. "Do you get along with her cause you seem really nice". She said. "We don't". She said annoyed. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to". Yoon-Hee said but got cut off. "Alright it looks like it's done. Oooh". Cree said faking being worried. "What"? Yoon-Hee asked. "This only a pint of blood". She said. "What's wrong with it"? Numbuh 8 asked. "That boy's health's really bad a pint won't be enough. Can you do a gallon if it isn't too much to ask"? She asked. "Um I don't know isn't that too much"? Yoon-Hee asked unsure. "Well you wanna help this little boy don't you"? Cree asked. "Yes". Numbuh 8 said.

"A gallon could make him feel great and it save any other kid with really bad health. If you don't it could make him very sad and I could be sad to". Cree said faking being sad. "I don't wanna make anyone sad…..alright I'll do it". Yoon-Hee said acting brave. "Great but first would you like something cold to drink"? Cree asked. "Yes thank you". Yoon Hee said. Cree went over to the cooler and got a can of _Cocoa Cola_. Cree shirked to herself and got out a little bag of Cat Nip. She poured it in the can and said. "Hehehe _Hello Kitty_ won't know what hit her". Cree said shirking. "What did you say"? Yoon-Hee asked. "Nothing honey here's your drink". Cree said. Yoon-Hee toke a sip of her soda and thought there was something in it.

"This taste kinda funny". Numbuh 8 said. "Oh that's because it's been in the cooler all day but it's still good". She said. "Okay then". She said taking another sip. Yoon-Hee drank the entire can and felt kinda funny. "Ready to start"? Cree asked. "Oooh I feel really weird, I think I see a rainbow". Yoon-Hee said half high on Cat Nip. "Don't worry just relax". Cree said sticking the needle in Yoon-Hee's arm. "Ow"! She said. This time that hurt even more. "Don't worry it's almost over. I promise". Cree said.

"Okay all done, that wasn't so hard wasn't it"? She asked. Yoon-Hee looked slightly pale and her eyes were pink from crying some from the needle being injected in her arm twice in a roll. Her skin was almost like _Snow White's_, paint her lips red and she could be her. "Are you feeling okay sweetie"? She asked. "Just a little dizzy and I feel really week". Yoon-Hee said dizzy as ever. "Let me clean some of the blood off your arm". Cree said getting a baby wipe. "Okay". Yoon-Hee said. Cree cleaned off Numbuh 8's arm and wrapped it up and gave a button that said "I gave". "Thank you for giving a gallon of blood". Cree said. "You're welcome". Yoon-Hee said smiling sweetly but still half high. "Come on I'll walk you out". Cree said holding Yoon-Hee's hand. Hehhe that was too easy with her DNA of those KN Dorks the teen ninja's will be unstoppable. Cree thought to herself.

"Here she is". Cree said. "Hi honey how was donating blood"? Her mom asked. "Pretty good to help someone in need". She said. "Are you okay you look kinda sick". Her dad said. "No I'm fine strawberry with jazz hands". Yoon-Hee said high. "Is she alright"? Her dad asked. "Oh yeah she's fine just a woozy from giving blood that's all". Cree said. "You sure"? Her dad asked kinda serious because he dad's seen this kinda behavior from cats. "Yeah she's fine she just needs some sleep that's all". Cree said. "Alright than". Her mom said unsure. Yoon-Hee went over to get juice and cookies. She had orange juice and Oreos.

After she got home Numbuh 8 realized she had a meeting in the tree house. "Oh no I forgot! The meeting I'll try and get there oooh my head". She said high and dizzy. Yoon-Hee finally got there and was high on Cat Nip but tried to be serious. "Okay I'm here and I…oooh what was in that Coke, I feel really weird. I feel like I'm floating". She said in the evaluator to the tree house. "Nice to see you Numbuh 8". Numbuh 1 said. "Hi". She said high. "Are you alright Yoon-Hee"? Numbuh 7 asked. "You look kinda sick and you're pale". Numbuh 4 said. "Where were you"? Numbuh 2 asked.

"Uh doing something". Yoon-Hee said. "Alright then let's get started". Numbuh 1 said. As he talked threw the meeting Yoon-Hee tried to pay attention but couldn't she kept seeing colors and shapes everywhere and some mice. "Uh Numbuh 8 you sure alright"? Numbuh 5 asked. "I'm fine has that hat always been pink"? Numbuh 8 asked. "Uh no it's red". Numbuh 5 said. "Oh that's so funny cause I could've sworn that was pink. Cause it looked like it". Numbuh 8 said laughing high.

"Uh Numbuh 8 maybe you should get some rest". Numbuh 1 said. "Don't you think you're over reacting talking pineapple with sunglasses"? Numbuh 8 asked. "I really think you should get some rest and calm down please". Numbuh 1 said. "Do you know what's wrong with her"? Numbuh 1 asked Hailey. "I think it's Cat Nip". Hailey said. "Cat Nip"? Numbuh 2 asked. "It's an herb for cats they put in cat toys. It supposed to increase appetite and in some causes make them silly and high". Hailey said. "Since you're a cat does it affect people like you"? Nigel asked. "Yeah kinda all I can say is this you'll a trip of a life time if you're a cat and you have that". Hailey said. "What do we do"? Numbuh 3 asked. "I know what to do". Hailey said.

Hailey came back with a bucket of cold water and threw on Yoon-Hee's face. "Ahh! That's cold"! Yoon-Hee said not high anymore. "What happened"? Yoon-Hee asked. "You were…..uh how can I say this? High". Hailey said. "What I…..oh no"! Yoon-Hee said knowing it was that Cocoa Cola that she drank. "What excitedly happened"? Numbuh 7 asked. "Um I was donating my blood". Yoon-Hee said telling her side of the story. "First of all why were you donating blood? Don't you have to be a teenager for that or something"? Numbuh 5 asked. "Well yes but I got special permission anyway, I had to donate a gallon of blood to help a little boy in Kenya or any other kid with really bad health". Numbuh 8 said. "And the nurse who was there was Cree". Numbuh 8 said. "Cree! Did she hurt you"? Numbuh 5 asked worried. "I don't think so". Numbuh 8 said. "Wait did she give you anything funny or strange"? Hailey asked. "Well she gave a Coke can to drink before I…." She said but got cut off. "Of Course! Cree must've put Cat Nip in her drink that's why she was acting funny". Numbuh 5 said. "Numbuh 8 donating a gallon of blood isn't good. Why did you do that"? Numbuh 2 asked. "It was enough to help all the children with bad health". Numbuh 8 said week. "Sigh look Numbuh 8 that's really sweet and generous of you but that's really not good". Numbuh 1 said.

"Yeah you look horrible". Numbuh 4 said. "Well I do feel really week and my skins pale". Numbuh 8 said. "I think you should get some rest". Hailey said. "Okay". Numbuh 8 said laying down. "Maybe you should sleep in my room". Numbuh 1 said taking Yoon-Hee to his room. "Here it is". Numbuh 1 said. "Wow it's really woaahhh". She said nearly fainting but Nigel caught her. "Careful". He said. Yoon-Hee climbed into bed. Numbuh 1 climbed into bed to keep an eye on her. But he fell asleep. The next day he woke at 8:01 am.

"Why did I fall asleep"? Nigel asked himself. Nigel looked over at Yoon-Hee and couldn't help but smile at the sleeping Asian kitty. "Numbuh 8 wake up". He said. "Yawn good morning Numbuh 1". She said smiling. "Good morning". He said blushing. Yoon-Hee started to develop a crush on Numbuh 1. "How do you feel"? Numbuh 1 asked. "Much better thank you I guess a good night sleep really did work". She said. They got up and walked out to the main part of the tree house. "Do you feel week at all"? Numbuh 1 asked.

"Sort of but not like last night". Yoon-Hee said. "Well try and take it easy okay"? He asked. "Of course". Numbuh 8 said smiling.

End of part 4. There you go that's chapter 4 more will be coming soon. Oh I got to see The Hunger Games and it was awesome. Anyway please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Wednesday came and Jenna got her operation but her ankle was pretty sore but surprisingly it heeled quickly and she up walking around. It was 7:35 at night and Jenna was downstairs in her house watching TV until her brother got involved. "Hey"! Jenna said as her brother changed the channel. "I was here first"! Jenna said. "Too bad little girl". Her older brother said snobby. "Fine". She mumbled to herself.

"Hey um sweetie"? Her dad asked. "Yes daddy"? Jenna asked. "Can you run by the store by our house and get some milk and bread"? Her dad asked. "Sure". Jenna said. "Here's 20 bucks". He said. "Thanks". She said. Jenna went in and got out with a bag of bread and milk. "Okay that was easy now-hey wait that's Sebastian and the Teen Ninja's. What are they doing"? Jenna asked to herself. Jenna stepped on a stick and it made a sound it made the Teen Ninja turn to see who it was.

"Oh no". Jenna whispered. "Hey it's my whittle dorky sister". Sebastian said in a mocking baby voice. "Hi how ya doing"? Jenna asked nervously. "Get her". Chad said. "OH NO"! Jenna said then started to run with the bag of bread and milk in her hand. Jenna ran fast as she could and knocked down random objects to slow them down it kinda worked but they still they caught up to her. Jenna ran into an abandoned ally but that was a dead end.

"Oh come on really"? Jenna asked in frustration and fear. "Maybe if I can climb up this pole I could get away". Jenna said as she started to climb but it was too late. "Oh no waahhh"! She said as one the Teen Ninja's grabbed her by her jeans from the pole and threw her on the ground. One grabbed her and held her. Jenna straggled to break free but it was no use. "I'll admit your pretty fast for a bratty jaguar girl but not fast enough". Chad said then punched Jenna square in the cheek. "AAAOOO"! Jenna said in pain.

Chad nearly beat the crud out of Jenna. She finally broke free but Chad fired his laser gun. "Hey get back here I'm not done with you"! Chad said as he fired his laser gun and the laser show where it held her. Chad threw Jenna on the ground and kicked her three times in the stomach. Wow nobody knew Chad was that heartless toward kids.

"Come on dude I just had an operation". Jenna said weak. "Like I care I'll squeeze you like a bug and put you right back in the hospital". Chad said shirking. "Chad dude come on I think she's had enough". One of the teen ninja boys said. "Are you serious right now dude"? Chad asked annoyed. "Well look at her she can barely get up". He said. "I'm not showing any mercy for this little brat". Chad said. "Chad stop"! He said. Chad just glared and was about to punch Jenna hard. Jenna closed her eyes and bent her head down hoping this whole thing would be over soon.

But just as Chad was about to punch her something happened. A hand took Chad's hand away from Jenna. "Go home and leave her alone". A voice said. It was Jane, Numbuh 7's older sister. "Hello Janie". Chad said shirking. "Chad". Jane said. "You're looking well". Chad said. "And your looking like a blonde dude wearing women's under garments". Jane said. Most of the Teen Ninja's cracked up giggling. "What are you laughing at"? Chad asked annoyed. "Oh nothing dude". One of the Teen Ninja's said.

"Step down Chad this isn't your fight anymore and leave this poor innocent girl alone, she has done nothing wrong to you". Jane said serious then she picked Jenna up and held in a bear hug. "Thank you". Jenna said with a weak smile. "Don't worry I'll get you home safe and sound". Jane said holding Jenna.

"I don't think so"! Chad said nearly punching Jane. Jane dodged it and placed Jenna down and away from Chad. "Nice moves for a kitty girl". Chad said shirking. "Dude seriously"? Jane asked annoyed. "Shut up! I'll crash you little girl"! Chad said as he leaped toward Jane but she dodged it. "Okay I'm like 3 years older than you". Jane said. The Teen Ninjas came after Jane she defended herself by beating them up and she made them beat them self's up. Jenna couldn't tell what was going on. "Hey is anybody"? Jenna asked but got cut off. "*COUGH*"! Jenna said coughing out some blood. "Oh no *COUGH*! Jenna said coughing up some more blood.

Just then a loud crash came from the wall it was Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2. "Alright Teen Ninja's get ready to be beat by the Kids Next Door"! Numbuh 1 said. "Yeah"! Numbuh 2 said. "Bring it on KN dorks"! Chad said. "Kids Next Door battle stations"! Numbuh 1 said even it was just him and Hoagie. The Teen Ninja's were finally defeated thanks to Numbuh 1 and 2 and Jane. "You won this round KN dorks but just you wait". Chad said. "Huh you wish". Numbuh 1 said. "Hey are you okay sweetie"? Jane asked Jenna. "I feel really weak". Jenna said. "Don't worry I'll get you home. Oh I'm Jane by the way". Jane said smiling sweetly.

"I'm Jenna *COUGH*". She said coughing out blood. "Oh man I think you to get to a hospital". She said. "Don't worry we'll take it from here". Numbuh 2 said. "Thank you". Jane said. "Let's get her to moon base medical care". Numbuh 1 said. "Hey your Numbuh 1 of the Kids Next Door". Jenna said smiling. "You're correct". Numbuh 1 said smiling. "Well um Numbuh 1 have you meet um"? Jenna asked but got cut off. "Sup Numbuh 1"? Jane asked. "Nice to see you again Jane". Numbuh 1 said. "You know each other"? Jenna asked. "Yes". Numbuh 1 said. "We meet when Numbuh 1 was fighting Cree and Chad". Jane said.

"Oh cool *COUGH*! Jenna said coughing out blood. "Okay I think we get her to moon base medical care". Numbuh 1 said. "What now"? Jenna asked. "Me and Numbuh 2 are gonna take you to some medical care". Numbuh 1 said. "Like a hospital"? Jenna asked. "No something else". Numbuh 2 said. "Okay then *COUGH*! Jenna said coughing out more blood. "Alright let's go"! Numbuh 1 said. "How are we gonna get there"? Jenna asked weak.

"Follow us". Numbuh 2 said. Jenna followed Numbuh 1 and 2 to the bus to Moon Base. "You guys sure you know what you're doing"? Jane asked. "Of course were Kids Next Door operatives". Numbuh 1 said. "Alright then". Jane said. As they were about to take off Jenna asked. "Um hey where is this place"? Jenna asked slightly scared. "This isn't some kind of scary psycho place, where zombies eat kids brains and uses there bones and guts for dessert isn't it"? Jenna asked now scared. Nigel and Hoagie looked at her weird at that question. "Uh no". Numbuh 2 said. "What is it then"? Jenna asked timidly. "Don't be scared everything's gonna be fine". Numbuh 1 said smiling.

"Oh well that's good to know *COUGH* *COUGH*"! Jenna said coughing up even more blood, some even fell on the floor of the ship and some blood got on Nigel. "Oh my-I'm so sorry Numbuh 1". Jenna said with blood on her lips and hoodie and some on her tail. "That's okay um Jenna is it"? Numbuh 1 asked. "Um hm". She said. "Were here". Numbuh 2 said. "Hey were in space". Jenna said speechless. "That's were Moon Base is supposed to be". Numbuh 2 said. "Oh". Jenna said. Jenna was pretty amazed but she always thought the moon looked weird, she always thought it was Aileen's. "There's something you don't see every day". Jenna mumbled.

Just then Numbuh 362 came up to Nigel, Hoagie and Jenna. "Hello Numbuh 1". She said. "Hello Rachel". Numbuh 1 said. "Hi Numbuh 362". Numbuh 2 said. "Hi-hi-hi there". Jenna said nervous. "Hello nice to meet you uh"? Numbuh 362 asked not knowing what her name was. "Jenna *COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH*"! Jenna said coughing very hard but she this time she threw up blood. Jenna felt so embarrassed. "I'm-I-I'm so sorry". Jenna said with blood all over her mouth, teeth and clothes and was slightly crying because her stomach really hurt from being kicked 3 times by Chad.

"Uh…..that's fine somebody clean up on aisle 6"! Numbuh 362 said slightly disgusted. "How embarrassing". Jenna said slightly crying. "Don't about it". Numbuh 2 said smiling. "If you don't mind me asking but are you sick or something"? Numbuh 1 asked. "Um no but this blonde teen boy kicked me in my stomach 3 times and it really hurt". Jenna said crying. "Wait what did this teen boy look like"? Numbuh 1 asked. "Well he had blonde hair, who wore a football uniform and a pink bra". Jenna said. "Chad"! Numbuh 1 said.

"Whose Chad"? Jenn asked. "He was one of the Kids Next Door he was called Numbuh 274, he was one of the greatest Kids Next Door operative who ever lived but he betrayed us and joined the Teen Ninja's". Numbuh 1 said. "Why"? Jenna asked. "Nobody knows". Numbuh 2 said. Just then the rest of Sector V came it was Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 7 and Numbuh 8. "Here we are Moon Base". Numbuh 5 said. "Wow this is really I mean beyond cool". Numbuh 7 said smiling real big. "It's really nice". Numbuh 8 said.

"Are you feeling okay Numbuh 8"? Numbuh 3 asked. "Yeah I'm not very weak anymore". Numbuh 8 said. "That's good but donating a gallon of blood isn't good silly". Numbuh 3 said. "Well at least I was the first kid to donate blood". Yoon-Hee said grinning. "But don't do it again wait till your cruddy adult or something mate". Numbuh 4 said. "Okay". Yoon-Hee said. Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 86 came up to greet the new members of Sector V. "Hello welcome to Moon Base, I'm Numbuh 362". She said. "I'm Hailey and this is Yoon-Hee. Well I'm called Numbuh 7 and she's Numbuh 8". Hailey said.

"Well leave it to Sector V to have another stupid boy on their team". She said thinking Yoon-Hee was a boy because of her pixie haircut. "I'm a girl I just have very short hair that's all". Yoon-Hee said getting ready to cry. "Fanny"! Numbuh 362 said sharply. "Numbuh 8 don't mind her she's just cranky". She said smiling. "Oh okay". Yoon-Hee said dying her tears. "Hi Numbuh 86". Hailey said. "Hi Hailey". She said. "You know each other"? Numbuh 3 asked. "Yeah we met when we we're 7". Hailey said. "As new member me and Numbuh 86 would like to you a tour of Moon Base". Numbuh 362 said.

"Cool". Yoon-Hee said. Jenna was put into a little hospital bed, she looked around and thought. Am I KND material? I fight some adult villains but I don't think they want someone like me around. Jenna thought. Just then Kailani appeared out of nowhere. "Hey where am I"? Kailani asked herself. She got to Moon Base by walking in a KND ship and didn't realize it had taken off into space.

Kailani freaked out and wondered if she was gonna live without any air. It ship lead her to Moon Base. "Hey this is Kids Next Door Moon Base". Kailani said. Then there came a crash it was the Teen Ninja's ready to battle but this time they were more stronger and bigger than ever. Cree used Yoon-Hee's DNA from her blood she donated to make the Teen Ninja's weapons stronger. The DNA from a KND operative or new comer to the Kids Next Door, could increase the weapons. "Hello KN dorks". Chad said shirking. "Chad what are doing here traitor"? Numbuh 1 asked sharply. "We just came here to test out the new weapons on you brats". Cree said. "With the help of the blood from Yoon-Hee". Cree said shirking evilly at the little girl. Everyone looked at Numbuh 8. "What"? Yoon-Hee asked. "Don't you get it little girl the only reason I wanted you to donate a gallon of blood was to increase the Teen Ninja weapons, to beat your little butts". Cree said.

"You tricked me"! Yoon-Hee said mad. "Aren't you quick to catch up on things". Cree said shirking. "Nobody tricks my friend"! Numbuh 3 said angry. "Kids Next Door battle stations"! Numbuh 1 said. Everybody was ready to fight. "What the"? Kailani asked then actually tripped. "Ow". Kailani said. "Are you alright"? Jenna asked. "I'm fine…oh hi Jenna". Kailani said. "Hey Kailani how'd you get here"? Jenna asked. "Well I think it's a ship or something what happened to you"? Kailani asked. "I uh got beaten up by a teenager". Jenna said. "What did they do"? Kailani asked worried as ever.

"Kicked in the stomach 3 times and I threw up blood". Jenna mumbled. "Oh my gosh if I ever catch who did that to you, I'm gonna"! Kailani said furious but got cut off. "Don't worry it's fine". Jenna said softly. "That teen could've killed you". Kailani said. "Hey what's that sound"? Jenna asked. "Let's go check it out". Kailani said. The girls stared at the Teen Ninja's and the KND ready to fight. Hailey got out her swords mad as ever. "You are so dead for tricking my friend"! Hailey said. "Yeah"! Numbuh 5 said.

"Put those away little girl someone could get hurt". Chad said shirking at Hailey. "Really dude"? Hailey said annoyed whenever she hears that. "Attack"! Cree said. The Kids Next Door are not doing so good, the Teen Ninja's weapons were stronger then the KND thought. Only Yoon-Hee was left with her bow n arrows. "Now that just leaves her". Chad said shirking. "Oh no". Yoon-Hee said timid. "Say goodbye little girl". Cree said. "Eep". Yoon-Hee said scared. "Wait what would Hailey do"? Yoon-Hee asked to herself. "Oh yeah". Yoon-Hee said to herself figuring it out.

Yoon-Hee accidently hit a boom box that was right next to her. It played _Gonna make you sweat_ by _C+C Music Factory. _"Oh Numbuh 5 loves this song"! She said happy. "Me to"! Numbuh 3 said happy to. "Bring it". Yoon-Hee said brave as ever. "Will do". Cree said. Yoon-Hee danced liked there's no tomorrow. Yoon-Hee knew she was a bad dancer but she's a really good rapper. Which was really amazing someone for her size and age. She decided to rap at this lyric

Yoon-Hee:

Pause take a breath and go for yours my command, now hit the dance floor it's gonna make you sweat till you bleed. Is that dope enough indeed I paid the price to control the dice. I'm more precise to the point I'm nice. Let the music take control of your heart and soul, unfold your body is free and behold. Dance till you can't dance no more.

Yoon-Hee:

Get on the floor and get a blow, then come back and upside down easy now. Let me see you move left to right groove. She sang and danced to.

Yoon-Hee always wanted to try and do the Moon Walk and now was the right time. "Hey this is working now let's see if I can do the Moon Walk". Yoon-Hee said dancing. Yoon-Hee toke a deep breath and got ready to do the Moon Walk. "The music is my life"! Yoon-Hee said doing the Moon Walk. It wasn't that bad but it wasn't how Hailey did it. "Woah"! Yoon-Hee said tripping over a lose floor board. "Ow". Yoon-Hee said on the floor.

"Heehhaaee did you really think that could stop us"? Cree asked evilly. "I hope it would've". Yoon-Hee said. "I'll admit bad dancing but very good rapping". Chad said. "Yeah I'll admit nice rapping for a little brat". Cree said firing her laser at Yoon-Hee. "AHHH"! Yoon-Hee said hit with a laser. "Finally all of these KN dorks are down". Chad said. Jenna and Kailani watched as The Teen Ninja's defeated the Kids Next Door.

"Oh no"! Jenna said shocked. "We've gotta help them". Kailani said. "How"? Jenna asked. "Follow me". Kailani said getting out her laser glasses. Kailani's laser glasses were silver and the lenses were bright red. "Cool sunglasses, are those special Italian glasses"? Jenna asked fascinated by Kailani's laser glasses. "No there laser glasses, when you put them on, they shoot lasers". Kailani said. "Sweet I have a sticky gun but be careful this stuff can really get in your hair". Jenna said with her sticky gun in her hand.

"Come on let's go". Kailani said going out to help. Jenna followed her behind. "Now let's finish these brats". Cree said shirking. "Hey leave them alone"! Jenna said brave. "Well what do we have here"? Cree asked shirking. "It looks like my stupid baby sister and her friend". Sebastian said shirking. "Don't call her stupid"! Kailani said mad. "Let them go or will uh…..uh….um…shoot you". Jenna said having nothing else to think of. They just laughed and said. "This will be easy". Chad said shirking. Jenna fired her sticky gun and the stickiest stuff in the whole world shot out on Chad's face.

"AAHH! Get it off"! Chad said yelling with it on his face. "Get them"! Cree said. Kailani hit the same boom box and it played _Bad_. "Ooooh I love this song"! Numbuh 4 said happy. Everyone looked at him like he had bugs in his ear. "What"? Numbuh 4 asked. "Bring it on". Kailani said ready to fight. "Come get us"! Jenna said ready to fight to. The girls were kicking some serious butt and the song really got things moving so Jenna and Kailani decided to sing along.

Jenna:

Because I'm bad, I'm bad (really, really bad). You know I'm bad, I'm bad. You know it (really, really bad).

Kailani:

You know I'm bad, I'm bad-you know (really, really bad). And the whole world has to answer right now just to tell you once again.

Jenna:

You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on. (Really, really bad), you know I'm bad, I'm bad-you know it. You know it (really, really bad).

Jenna:

You know, you know, you know come on (really, really bad). And the whole world has to answer right now just to tell you once again.

Kailani:

You know, I'm smooth, I'm bad, you know it (really, really bad). You know I'm bad, I'm bad baby (really, really bad).

Jenna:

You know, you know, you know it-come on (really, really bad). And the whole world has to answer right now (woo!) just to tell you once again.

Kailani:

You know I'm bad, I'm bad, you know it (really, really bad). You know I'm bad, I'm bad, you know hoo! (Really, really bad)

Jenna:

You know I'm bad, I'm bad-you know it-you know.

Both:

And the whole world has to tell you once again, whose bad?

They sang. The Teen Ninja's were finally defeated. "You little bratty girls weren't supposed to be this strong". Cree said mad. "Looks we showed you cruddy Teenagers girl power". Jenna said. "Yeah". Kailani said. "Give up or are you thirsty for more"? Jenna asked shirking. "Alright, alright you win this time little sister but we'll be back". Her older brother said. The Teen Ninja's left. "That's what I thought". Jenna said. "We defeated them but where is everyone else"? Kailani asked. "Um were over here". Hailey said. The girls turned and saw The KND operatives tied up.

"Don't worry we'll get you guys out in no time". Kailani said smiling. Jenna and Kailani untied them. "Thank you for saving us". Numbuh 1 said smiling. "You're welcome". Jenna said. "Aren't you that jaguar girl who got in a car crash"? Numbuh 5 asked. "Yep that's me, I'm Jenna and this is Kailani". Jenna said. "Cho". Kailani said. "Sup mate"? Numbuh 4 greeted. "Hi there". Numbuh 3 said. "What song were you guys fighting to"? Numbuh 2 asked. "Bad by Michael Jackson". Kailani said. "Oh yeah I know him he's okay". Numbuh 2 said. "I gotta admit for a cruddy adult singer he's pretty cool, I like his songs Bad and Beat it". Numbuh 4 said. "Cause I'm bad, I'm bad really bad, you know I'm bad". Numbuh 4 said singing to Bad.

Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 86 came over to see if everyone's alright which they were. "Everyone alright"? Numbuh 362 asked. "Yep were fine Rachel". Numbuh 1 said. "Thank you for saving my Moon Base from the Teens". Rachel said smiling. "You're welcome". Jenna and Kailani said smiling sweetly. "You too have very strong hearts". Numbuh 86 said smiling. "Thank you". Kailani said blushing. "You guys have a lot of courage and strength in gratitude, you too are here by Kids Next Door Operatives Numbuh 15 and Numbuh 17". Numbuh 1 said smiling sweetly. Jenna's Numbuh 15 and Kailani's Numbuh 17. They were really happy and yet speechless at the same time.

"Wow Numbuh 1 thank very, very, very much". Jenna said really happy. "Grazie Numbuh 1". Kailani said happy to. "What does that mean mate"? Numbuh 4 asked. "It means thank you in Italian". Kailani said translating her word. "Oh okay then". Numbuh 4 said. "We won't let you down". Kailani said still happy. "I won't either". Jenna said still happy. Numbuh 1 just smiled at them. "I have one question though". Kailani said. "What's that"? Numbuh 1 asked.

"How do you get home"? Kailani asked. "Yeah how do we get home"? Jenna asked. "Well it's on the ship come on we need do need to get back to the tree house". Numbuh 2 said a boarding the bus. Everyone boarded the bus and held back home and took Jenna and Kailani home to. Once they got home, Jenna sat on her bed and looked out her window and said. "I won't let you guys down". Jenna said smiling to herself.

THE END. This took a while to make but I finally finished I hope you enjoy . Peace ;)


End file.
